


Pay Up Old Man

by crookedneighbour, tendervittles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Awkward Sexual Situations, Catfishing, Daddy Kink, Deception, Discovering Kinks, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Implied Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, M/M, Masturbation, Misogyny, Older Man/Younger Man, Online Dating, Partying, Poor Theon, Selfies, Sugar Daddy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Unrequited Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Work In Progress, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/pseuds/tendervittles
Summary: Theon needs money and decides to find a sugar daddy. He starts messaging with a mysterious older man.





	1. Chapter 1

Living with the Starks the past few months had been convenient. Balon was being a total hardass. Theon had been busting his ass to get good grades, but Bs were apparently beneath Balon’s standards. All of this was even more bent, when if he studied too hard as a kid Balon would give him a hard time for being an egghead. Real top tier dad he was.

The only issue was rent. Robb had offered for him to stay for a little bit, but Catelyn was clearly getting fed up with his presence. Caught in the middle, Robb’s hints that Theon needed to stop freeloading were getting progressively less subtle. His only choices were to pay up or get out, and Theon had little desire to go back to living under his father’s roof.

Unfortunately for Theon, nor did he have any particular desire to work. He’d even gone on a few interviews, done well even, but when it came down to it, sitting behind a desk or standing behind a counter for eight hours just wasn’t his way. Funnily enough, the solution to his problems came to him when he was procrastinating.

Theon had spent the better half of the afternoon idly scrolling through job sites and social media in equal measure. He’d taken to going through other people’s likes online. It was like seeing the lives other people were living. It was good for a laugh at times too. Jon’s had a penchant for inspirational viking quotes over gradients that never failed to make him laugh. _snowcrow97 liked “You don’t really know your friends till the ice breaks. #loyalty #modernviking #friendship #heathenry.”_

While flipping through Sansa’s recent likes he stumbled across a picture of a dark haired young man, probably in his late 20s, leaning against a shiny yellow sports car with a black stripe. _smarteststag: loving my new wheels from @knightofflowers #truelove #moneycantbuyhappinessbutanewcarcomesclose._

Theon paused then clicked on his profile. Renly Baratheon was in his late twenties, their shared people they followed included Sansa, Jeyne, and Margaery. Unlike Theon, Margaery followed Renly back. He also appeared to be dating her brother, who was blonde, well dressed, and apparently quite generous with Renly. That was the answer to his problems. Theon needed a rich boyfriend.

Loras’ gifts to Renly in the past six months had included a car, a few suits, and countless very nice and incredibly photogenic dinners. Theon tapped his finger against his laptop in mild annoyance. He didn’t have time for a long courtship, but he had mixed feelings about putting out immediately. It wasn’t like he wanted to get fucked for money, but if he could get paid to hang out with someone who wasn’t repulsive looking he wouldn’t mind fooling around a bit.

Theon opened a new tab in his browser, WebDiver, and tried a preliminary search for “go on dates for money.” A few websites popped up, offering discreet matchmaking services. The reality of his actions struck Theon for a second. He was looking for a sugar daddy, wasn’t he? He was probably over thinking it though. Plenty of people had sugar daddies as a way to pay through college. He’d suspected Jeyne was considering the possibility with how much Petyr Baelish seemed to like all her photos. As long as he was careful, it’d be great. He’d get free stuff and maybe be able to move out on his own if he made enough money.

Theon started to fill out his profile. It was pretty easy stuff. He picked a good selfie he’d taken at a roof party with his shirt a little open as his profile picture.

_Favorite Type First Date? Bar, a bit of clubbing, then late night diner, or just coffee._

_How spontaneous are you? Very. ;)_

_Smoker? Yes._

_Drinker? Absolutely._

_Turn Ons? Nice clothes, good hair, deep pockets, or just good tits._

_Turn Offs? Buzzkills, feelings, and bad breath._

He’d be getting hits in no time.

 

The first few days of inquiries were mostly rubbish. Theon had deleted and blocked the source of several dick shots, weeded out a few saggy looking guys, and the rest had all dropped off when the topic of money had come up. Maybe this whole thing was a bust, and he’d have to get a job.

Theon refreshed the feed of new users idly. At the top of the screen a number 1 appeared next to an envelope, indicating a new message.

 

_From: r29x43b_

_I think you and I could form a mutually beneficial arrangement. I’ve taken the liberty of depositing $500 dollars in your Wallet.Me account._

_I’d like you to take some photographs for me. Nothing too dirty, mind you. If you enjoy yourself or my generosity we can speak more._

 

Theon checked his account immediately. The money was there. Theon cashed it out to his bank account not thinking twice. Theon chewed at his lip.

The guy didn’t have any distinguishing photographs on his profile aside from some generic top bullshit, a close up of a watch, a collection of ties rolled up and arranged in color order from pale pink to deep red. The text of his profile wasn’t much better.

 

_Favorite Type First Date? Dinner._

_How spontaneous are you? Not very though I do enjoy surprising others._

_Smoker? No._

_Drinker? No._

_Turn Ons? Cleanliness. Art._

_Turn Offs? Bad attitudes. Sore Losers._

He was probably married, real important, or both if he had to be this guarded. Theon started his reply.

 

_From: SeaPrince420_

_First off, nothing inside me. Dick costs extra cause it’s real nice. $200 for 8 pics. If you’re online we can negotiate more._

 

Theon fidgeted, opening and closing several new tabs as he waited. A chat window opened up in the main tab.

_r29x43b: I agree to your terms. Show me your best outfit. Something you’d wear if you were being taken out._

_SeaPrince420: You thinking of taking me out, old man? ;)_

Theon smirked. This was easy money. If all it took was a little flirting to pay his rent why not.

_r29x43b: Don’t get ahead of yourself. Let’s see how you clean up._

_SeaPrince420: Alright alright._

_SeaPrince420: I’ll take them on my phone then message you in the app. Pay half up front and the other half after I send them._

 

Pompous fuck. Theon’s phone jingled. Another hundred. Whoever this guy was he wasn’t fucking around.

 

_r29x43b: I’m a man of my word._

Theon shucked off his clothes. He started with a topless selfie, featuring from his stomach down to his mid thighs just in case his new patron wanted something a little more risqué. He looked good. He and Robb had been hitting the gym together to blow off steam after everything, especially Eddard’s death.

Theon retrieved a black jacket from his closet, and his favorite grey skinny jeans. He was torn about which shirt to wear underneath. He really liked the dark red one he’d sniped at Craster’s Closet, but it might be the right time for a low cut tank top if he still wanted to show some skin. Theon re-read his messages. He wanted formal so formal it was.

Theon snapped a shot of him in the full length mirror he had over the closet. A bit blurry and over exposed. He adjusted the focal point of the picture. That was better. He took a second where he smiled more and sent over the first two of his dressed photos.

 

_SeaPrince420: Like what you see?_

_r29x43b: So you can do as your told._

Theon frowned. This was worth his freedom from working though wasn’t it? He’d rather take photo requests than grind coffee.

 

_r29x43b: You dress up nicely. Open the top two buttons._

 

Theon opened his shirt and tried a closer up shot, giving the camera a playful pout. Let the old fuck imagine him with a glass of nice wine, or whatever the fuck else older men bought their boyfriends. Theon took a shot with an extra button undone, out of spite as well.

 

_SeaPrince420: Curious what I’m like a little liquored up? I like good vodka and white wine._

_r29x43b:_ _You must like Lazhar Virzerth? It’s a very nice Dothraki label as I’m sure you know._

_SeaPrince420: Love it!!_

 

Theon had never tried it.

 

_r29x43b: I’ll keep that in mind. We’re halfway through I’m afraid. It looks like you work out._

_r29x43b: Show me what I’m paying for._

Theon’s breath hitched. He hadn’t quite expected himself to get excited during this. But he liked showing off. It felt like he had power over someone else. Hearing that someone wanted him, even if it was for money, oddly turned him on. Theon opened his shirt all the way, and took one showing off the lean muscle of his his stomach. Feeling a bit more daring, he slid his hand below the line of his pants, and cupped himself gently.

 

_SeaPrince420: I’ve got some real nice pictures for you, old man. Treat me nice and I’ll take more for you._

It felt dirty talking like that, but in the way where he felt more turned on than ashamed. Theon slipped his pants down slightly so his underpants could be seen peeking out, and snapped two photos of his groin, then the last one with his pants pulled around his thighs. His cock was noticeably hard and nicely filled out the dark blue briefs. As good as it felt, he wouldn’t send anymore unless he was paid for them. He could take a few for fun, but no freebies till he’d gotten more money.

 

_SeaPrince420: Do I look worth it?_

_r29x43b: Check your Wallet.Me for my answer._

 

The other hundred was there.

_SeaPrince420: Thanks, daddy._

 

Theon stared at his own message in disbelief. Yeah he was turned on, but that was just too much. Theon clicked the more option below the text. Fuck, there was no option to edit. Maybe he ought to just block the guy.

 

_r29x43b: Feeling a bit forward, I see._

_r29x43b: If you’re enjoying yourself, we can try texting over the week. I’ll pay you for any pictures. Play your cards right and there’ll be a nice dinner in it for you._

Theon’s anxiety faded slightly. It wasn’t like he had to go out with the guy. Just text him a few selfies, do some fun flirting, and get a nice chunk of change.

 

 _SeaPrince420:_ _Sounds like a plan. What’s your number?_

_r29x43b: 516-555-7562_

 

The number appeared as a link. When Theon tapped it, a menu appeared with the option “add new contact.” Pausing just a moment to consider, Theon decided to go ahead. He saved the number, then selected “send message.”

_Now you’ve got my #._

It was a cheeky move, going straight to text, but it would be lucrative. His phone buzzed and lit up with a reply.

_You can call me Mr. B or Mr. X. I think this is enough for the night though. Get some rest and have a big breakfast tomorrow._

Mr. B wasn’t paying him enough to give orders like that, but Theon shrugged it off.

_Night~_

Theon hung up the clothes he’d put on, and eyed himself over in the mirror. He was probably one of the better-looking guys on there. That old man’s wallet didn’t stand a chance, and he wouldn’t even have to touch a dick. Even if he had liked calling someone daddy. Fuck was he getting hard again?

Theon turned red, watching himself start to size up beneath his underwear. He could go for a bit of relaxation after all that, he deserved tugging one out, didn’t he? Theon idly reached for his groin. Knowing he was pretty was nice. He was underappreciated after all.

Theon tried watching himself from an outsider’s perspective as his underwear dropped. He needed to know how to take good pictures. His dark hair ended just before his shoulders and would look good slicked back. His nipples were dark brown and stiffened just as fast as his cock did. He was cut from working out, and of course his dick was probably one of his best features. He was pretty sure his dick was longer than Robb’s and pressed against his own stomach nicely.

He’d be able to get all the girls and clothes he wanted, and things would finally stop being weird with the Starks.

“You want some of this?” Theon mumbled. He was leaking into his own hand, and unable to control what he said. Theon jerked himself a bit more roughly. He needed some lube. He could probably make a few videos too.

“You wanna see me come, old man?”

Theon was breathing hard and went for the lube he kept in his drawer. This was far better than all the MILF porn he’d been scrounging around for online. Theon flicked the head of his cock once for fun, then went back to stroking his length.

He was close, and harder than he’d been in a long time. Usually his cock grew numb and desensitized from how much he’d been jerking off of late. This was something fresh. No wonder he was so into it, he’d just been bored.

Theon bit his lip as he was about to climax.

“I know you want a piece of this ass, daddy. Tell me how bad you want it,” he whined. God this was weird, but he was coming hard. He swore under his breath, his hand sticky with cum and lube. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad problem; his whole body felt a rush of endorphins. A hot shower and he’d be out cold, and ready to pay his rent tomorrow.

Maybe for the first time in a while, everything would be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Robb go to a diner. Theon spends a lot of time in bathrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is wild.

Things eased up with the Starks pretty quick. It was nice to be back to normal with Robb. The summer would be over soon, it had started to get cold even if the technical change hadn’t come, and both their summer classes were over. Robb took them so he could be graduated faster, Theon so he could slack off a bit more over the school year. 

Robb had invited him to go hang out at the diner with him, something they hadn’t done in ages. Theon was more thrilled than he let on. All bitching and teasing aside, Robb was the best friend he had.

Theon had chosen a rather loud floral shirt for the occasion. As he finished getting dressed he snapped a brief selfie. Theon sucked at his under lip slightly as he debated sending a text. He’d been texting that older guy for a few weeks but still didn’t have a name for him. He was Mr. X in Theon’s phone.

 

_(516): this is my number_

_(718): I’m entering your name as mr x that ok?_

_(516): marks the spot, doesn’t it?_

 

He could be a little weird at times, but had been happy to keep Theon living comfortable. He talked about art a lot and it didn’t always seem like he was talking to Theon per say but rather to himself by way of Theon. That was the rich for you.

Theon sent it.

 

(718): going out with one of my mates. U like?

 

As he stepped out of the renovated garage, Robb was waiting in the driveway. He’d gotten back from his internship and was still dressed nicely from it, white shirt, good shoes, and corduroys, the whole works. He looked cute. Theon had given up on _that_ happening a while ago though. Theon knew Robb liked guys as well, but Robb didn’t know about him. Plus they lived together. And Balon would kill him. If Catelyn didn’t first.

“Hey,” Theon tried casually, as if he hadn’t been ogling his best-friend after sexting an older man.

“You ready to go? I’ll drive,” Robb offered. Theon nodded.

“I’m glad we’re cool now. I missed this,” Theon said as he hopped in the passenger seat.

“Me too,” Robb replied. This had been Eddard’s car originally. Neither of them had stopped thinking of it that way. He could tell from how carefully Robb pulled out of the driveway.

“Everything’s been so crazy after dad died. Sansa getting bullied, Arya running off those few days,” Robb sighed. His whole body looked tense.

Theon nodded sympathetically. “Yeah man, I get that. I’m sorry if my support wasn’t the best.”

He had no idea how to deal with personal tragedy. Not that the Greyjoy family hadn’t experienced enough of it—Theon’s older brothers, Rodrik and Maron, had died together, tragically he supposed, in a car accident. Alannys Greyjoy had never recovered from the loss, but it wasn’t something discussed in the Greyjoy home. Alannys has whisked herself off to her sister’s and Balon wasn’t one for long-winded reminiscences about dead sons, even if he had preferred them to Theon.

Asha simply buckled down and picked up the slack around the house, an effort for which Theon was duly grateful, in his small way, at least before friction with his father had become too unbearable and necessitated a move to the Starks’.

“Don’t worry. It’s like you said, we’re cool now.”

 Robb patted him on the back as they pulled up to the diner. Theon felt a conspicuous buzz in his pocket.

 

(516): I bet he’s not as good-looking as you.

 

Theon blushed. The physical attention from Robb, and the text from Mr. X were a strange combination. Better not to let the old man know though. A thought clicked in his head.

 

(718): I’ll show you him, if you buy us dinner.

 

He could just ‘Gram it, also send the pic to his old man, be able to definitely patch things up, and Robb wouldn’t know any better.

 

(516): I accept.

 

The diner was tacky and retro, but the servings were huge. He’d forgotten how much they all used to hang out here, sneaking rides from Robb’s uncle. He hadn’t seen Benjen in a long time, nor Jon. Not that he missed either of them much. Theon felt a little bad for that, as Robb probably did.

Robb picked a booth for the two of them. It was nice not having Arya and Rickon there to steal his fries. He had Robb to himself now.

“So what have you been up to?” Robb asked. He looked at the menu then put it down, having decided quickly.

He meant how had Theon been managing to pay rent, without seemingly working. Theon had prepared for this. “I’ve been doing influencing stuff on IG. That’s why you see me posting there so much these days. Some of the places I go to pay. Suprisingly good money, you know?” Theon fibbed. “That reminds me, smile!”

Theon snapped a picture of Robb, who had conveniently smiled. The picture was a little overexposed from the lights but he could compensate for that. Robb had loosened his tie a little and opened the top button of his shirt while driving, so there was a hint of his ginger chest hair. Theon felt his thighs get hot for a second then shoved the thought away.

 

 _squidprince420:_ _Catching w/ my best boy @redwolf98 #besties #brosbeforehoes #finedining_

 

(718): it’s the guy on my IG.

 

“It sounds like weirdly a lot of work,” Robb said. “Everything you do has to be perfect, you have to look perfect all the time…”

He trailed off morosely.

Thankfully the waitress came by. She was a brighter shade of red head than Robb, with a no nonsense attitude. Theon felt like she was trying to become an actress or something, but couldn’t remember. Sansa had mentioned something about Petyr trying to promote her once, but hadn’t paid much attention to it. She was definitely cute though.

“What are you boys having? Haven’t seen you two in while.”

“You could see more of me if you like,” Theon blurted out reflexively. Between the texts and how they both looked, he’d gotten kind of horny again.

The waitress just stared dead eyed at him. Robb kicked Theon under the table.

“Say anything like that again and I will get you kicked out of here. And banned. I literally do not get paid enough to deal with this,” she answered, her voice flat.

“Sorry,” Theon offered sheepishly. “I’ll have the onion rings.”

“Good.”

Robb cleared his throat in an effort to clear the air.

“Could I get the onion, bacon, and tomato omelet with hash browns on the side?”

The waitress nodded and left them.

"I can’t take you anywhere,” Robb teased. “Just think, I was going to invite you to Jeyne’s very cool, top secret party with me after this.”

“Jeyne Poole? Sansa’s friend?” Theon scoffed. She hardly seemed the type to throw a rager or break rules.

“Westerling,” Robb corrected.

Robb had been hanging around her a lot of late. Theon suspected he had a crush on her.

“Come on, I’ll get dinner. You have to bring me. We haven’t partied together in ages,” Theon pleaded. He was totally back in best friend territory.

“Alright alright.”

 Robb laughed. Theon’s phone buzzed again.

 

(516) He’s good looking. Have you fucked him?

 

Fuck. He didn’t reply right away. He didn’t want Robb to think he was ignoring him, even when Robb was all he could think about right there.

The waitress came by with his onion rings.

“Your eggs will be out in a bit.”

Theon dug in to his food. They were good. The rings right amount of crispy on the outside and soft on the inside.

 Another text. Theon read the notification but didn’t bother swiping his phone to unlock it.

 

(516): Text me a photo of the check when you’re done.

 

“What about you?” Theon asked mid-mouthful. “How’s the internship going?”

Robb had been interning at Rodrik Cassel’s firm for college credit this summer. Rodrik had been a big help while Eddard had been on the campaign trail.

“It’s a lot of work, but it’s fun. Tywin Lannister has been the prosecutor on a bunch of our cases, but we’ve actually been getting the better of him.”

“Very cool,” Theon answered. Thinking about Tywin Lannister definitely made him soften a little.

Robb’s food finally came, and Theon handed the waitress his debit card.

“For real dude, I’m getting it tonight.”

Robb dug into his hash browns after slathering his eggs with ketchup, which also helped lessen Theon’s arousal. What a repulsive fucking combination.

Theon signed the check and tipped the waitress 30% since it wasn’t his money and he’d been a dick. His phone buzzed again as he shoved the check in his pocket.

“I’m just gonna step to the bathroom. Feel free to have the rest of my rings.”

Theon took his phone out the moment the door was shut and bolted behind him. The bathroom had the whole kitschy 50s thing going strong.

 

(516): Well?

 

Theon sent over a photo of the tab.

 

(718): He doesn’t even know I like guys.

(516): Does he?

(718): Yeah. Guys and girls both.

 

Theon paused. He felt jealous he was asking so many questions about Robb.

 

(718): You’re paying for me not him.

(516): He looks like a virgin.

(718): You like your boys broken in?

 

That’d get his attention. Theon smiled smugly, and head back out to Robb.

“Ready to hit the party?” Robb asked. Theon nodded. He could use a drink.

“Hell yeah.”

It was a quick ride over. They didn’t say much but it felt right. Robb was smiling as he drove and took his tie off entirely. Theon ran a hand down his own thigh and swallowed hard. He and the old man weren’t exclusive or anything and it’s not like he’d know Theon fucked around unless he told him. Maybe he could find someone willing to suck him off.

Jeyne Westerling’s house was big, but old and well kept. There were a whole bunch of cars parked nearby, and they could see the inside of the house was crowded. Looked like a lot of people from some of the more downtown schools.

“I’ll introduce you to people if you want,” Robb said as they got out of the car.

“If anything you need me as a wingman.”

Theon strolled up to the house eagerly. He looked good, and he had the money to impress people now. This was how he should have been living the whole time. Theon got the notification on his Wallet.Me app confirming the payment for dinner. Perfect.

Theon and Robb made their way into the party. Alys Karstark and Dacey Mormont waved at Robb and Theon as they entered. Dacey’s hand rested on Alys’ back in a way that suggested to Theon they were a couple. That probably ruled them out. Shooting for a threesome seemed a little much.

“You want something to drink?” Dacey yelled, her voice flat and atonal due to the need to compete with the loud pop music playing.

Robb nodded vigorously as did Theon. Alys handed Theon a red solo cup and smiled.

“It’s punch. Very strong.”

It tasted more like Gatorade and tequila, which made Theon gag, but it got the job the done. His head felt lighter immediately.

A brown haired girl ran over to Robb. Theon failed to catch her features since she was on Robb’s face immediately. Theon looked at his phone, disinterested by the sudden turn of events.

 

(516): Suffering is the basis of all art. There would be no need for the catharsis of expression otherwise.

 

What a fucking weirdo.

“Theon, this is Jeyne! Jeyne, this guy has been my best friend since I can first remember.”

The compliment melted Theon’s initial resentment. He should be happy for her, shouldn’t he? Robb was a real catch 

“Very cool party,” Theon said. Dacey and Alys wandered back off after Dacey whispered something in Alys’ ear.

“Robb’s told me so much about you.”

Robb beamed at Theon as Jeyne pawed at his chest.

“I’m really glad you could meet her,” Robb added.

Someone else came in the front door, and Jeyne looked confused. Robb turned.

“Doesn’t that guy teach at your school? What is he doing here?” Jeyne asked, looking to Robb.

“Oh my god, he lives next door to us,” Theon blurted out. Robb’s creepy neighbor, Mr. Bolton, had just walked into the party, furrowing his brow in distaste.

“We go sneak into his pool when he’s not home, actually,” Theon added in, trying to make them both sound cool. Robb would thank him for that later.

Jeyne looked to Robb pleadingly.

“Do you think you could say something to him?" 

Robb nodded, and walked up to him 

Theon and Jeyne watched in silence as Robb and Roose spoke. What kind of creep his age showed up at a college party? He remembered seeing Roose around campus a few times too. He taught there, he thought, but he didn’t remember what.

Robb came back, while Mr. Bolton remained, staring at the three of them in silence.

“He’s looking for his son? Have any of you seen a big guy named Ramsay?”

Jeyne shook her head.

“I’d notice if someone I didn’t know was here,” she said sharply. Theon snorted at that. 

Robb shook his head.

“He’s not here.”

Robb tried yelling and making an X like motion with his hands.

Roose tilted his head at him in a question, and Robb returned to him with a thigh. Theon couldn’t help but laugh.

Robb leaned to his ear to overcome the noise of the crowd, Roose’s hand resting briefly on Robb’s shoulder as they spoke. Theon’s stomach twisted a little, but the gesture was over just as fast. He really did need to get laid if even some nonsense like this was making him jealous.

Robb came back over and Mr. Bolton quickly left.

“What a fucking weirdo, am I right?” Theon joked, trying to ease things up.

“I think he’s just worried about his son,” Robb replied.

Theon shrugged and Jeyne sighed with relief.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” She gave Robb a peck on the cheek.

“I’m gonna go find myself something harder to drink after that,” said Theon.

He was sick of watching the two of them fawn all over each other.

Theon made his way to the kitchen where there were several cases of beer and a bottle of whiskey sitting around. He poured a couple fingers into the old solo cup and swished them around idly. He still hadn’t replied to his mystery man’s last text.

He took a sip and tried his hand at replying. He was no good at the weird philosophy shit he was always trying to do. Maybe something more straightforward would be better.

 

(718): What if I need to call you daddy?

 

Theon drank a bit more of the whiskey. Maybe he could bag a red head and pretend it was Robb. That’d probably make things worse though.

 

(516): Is that really what you want? To willingly debase yourself like that?

 

His head was light, but the blood still went to his cock well enough.

 

(718): Yes daddy.

 

He didn’t like thinking about the daddy stuff too much, but it got him hard in the way that even his balls ached a little. He knew it was bent, but it was just texts. It’s not like they were really doing it.

 

(516): I’m going to send you a few things then. If you think you can handle them of course.

 

Theon licked his lips. He could probably finish himself in the bathroom pretty fast if he needed to, then go back to partying with Robb. Or maybe Robb would walk in on him by accident. 

Theon checked a few doors as he texted.

 

(718): I can handle anything you want to give me. It doesn’t have to big, but I like them that way.

 

Or maybe Robb and Jeyne both. She wasn’t bad looking. She had pert breasts, and probably had cute nipples. He could take pictures of himself with the two of them, show that old fuck he knew he was hot.

Theon slid into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. It had a cute homey look. There was some aloe vera in the cabinet, which Theon helped himself too, as it was probably cheaper than the whiskey. Theon sent one last text before lowering his pants and briefs down and getting to his hard on.

 

(718): I’m jerking off at the party.

 

He’d look so good pressed between the two of them. His hand was cool and slick, and it was a different sensation than he was used to. He remembered the day he and Robb had snuck into Mr. Bolton’s pool and how good Robb had looked in just his swim trunks. He’d dived in the pool just to try and keep himself from getting hard. Robb had been fucking around on one of those fucking dating apps again too. Theon would have been happy to fuck him right then and there.

He just wanted someone to feel jealous of him for once. Maybe get his new daddy jealous over imagining him and Robb together. And what was he sending him? A dildo maybe? That seemed to straightforward. It was probably gonna end up being a painting or some other intellectual bullshit. Why couldn’t he just be fucking normal and send handcuffs? Theon knew how to work with that.

Theon squeezed his cock a bit rougher now and sped up his pace. He’d been cuffed to bed a few times before, but that was mostly with girls. He’d been held down as they rode his cock and he liked the mixture of helpless and desirable he felt. If they could do anything to him they really had to want it. He’d usually then do the same to them, riding them hard and bent over to make sure they knew he wasn’t just some easy bitch.

 _I could be easy for you daddy_. Fuck there was that bullshit again. He was imagining strong hands on his throat and warm pressure against his ass. Was he really going to cum thinking about this again? _If you’re getting paid why not enjoy it?_

Theon moaned as he came, the back of his shirt sticking to him. He’d clean up his briefs later. For now he just wanted to enjoy the rest of the party with Robb.


End file.
